Auron Scarburst
Auron is a Mage of the Guild "Lion Heart", he is known by the others as Arcane Mage, due to his great ability with Gaia Magic, a magic based on the arcane arts of the earth. He have a girlfriend named Lilya that is also his training partner, although in every training, is like she tries to kill him Appearance He have a black hair with four white wicks on the front of his hair most of the time, he uses a black, long coat with black paints and gloves, each part of his clothing have a white stripe. on the back of his coat, is marked the Lion Heart symbol Personality Auron is cheerful and kind, but is hot headed, he have a good sense of humor, but sometimes can't stand a joke,he also have his hidden side, a sadistic and violent nature that awakens every time he gets really angry. Strangely, when Lilya is near, he acts completely different, he is aways trying to make her laugh, he forgets what he was doing before seeing her, leaving his brother angry. Story When he was little he aways asked tohi s father to tache him magic and the answer was aways the same: no. One day, already annoyed, his father teached to him magic with one condition: never enter on a guild, Auron accepted and learned the Gaia Magic, but this promise wasn't going to last long. When his little brother, Link born, his father tried to kill Auron, by his point of view, Auron was already corrupted by the the ambitions of a mage, but he couldn't, before he could act,Auron already ran away with his brother, leaving his family, after some years, Both Auron and Link Joined the Lion Heart Guild, when his father discovered this, he almost gone mad, because it was Lion Heart that threatened him when he was part of a dark guild. today, his father still look for mages, in order to create a ark guild with only one objective: destroy Lion Heart, Auron still visits his mother, to takei nformation of what his father is doing, although he hates use his mother as an informant. Equipment Terra sword He stealed from this sword from his father before run away, that sword channels the user's magic energy, giving the sword special attributes, an example, if a fire mage uses this sword, the sword will be engulfed in flames, giving the sword fire damage Almagest This a special lacryma that works exactly like terra sword, but it's used as a bomb, an example, if a light mage uses Almagest, the lacryma will explode on light, blinding surrounding enemies Magic and Abilities Gaia magic this magic channels the power of earth like moon, lightning and sun, letting auron change between them, but in order to change the powers, Auron need to use a good amount of magical power an he have to wait 10 minutes to change between power and another 'Gaia Magic: moon' That magic part consists on using light as element, that is the most balanced power of Gaia Magic, is the power that Auron most uses Star shot: '''Fires a ball of light that explodes when hit something, is the basic power of The moon power '''Moon Blessing: Healing power, tha can cure one wound at time,is the medium- level Moon power White shield: 'This power cost a goot amount of magic power, he creates a a magic circle with a moon crest on the center, any magic that hit white shield will be absorb his magic power, is a dificult-level Moon power '''Hollow Abyss: '''Is a mini-version of Abyss Break, can only be used after White Shield, the absorbed magic of White Shield is fired as a massive white white blast, Is the most powerful ability of Gaia Magic: Moon but is use a great amount of magic power 'Gaia'' ''Magic: lightning that part of gaia magic Lacks in attack and defense power but is the most fast part of Gaia Magic, consisting on fast attacks, Gaia Magic: lightning is most used in battles against opponents that specialises in attack Flash Ray: 'Fires a lightning beam form the point of his fingers, Is the basic power of lightning power '''Lightning Charge: '''Charge his body with lightning, granting great speed, medium-level Lightning power '''Speed Mirage: '''can only be used after Lightning charge,he creates afterimages of himself by running a great speed, hare-level lightning power '''Phantom Fist: '''he hit his opponent with various punches at an incredible speed, Is the most powerful lightning power, but is the one who most costs on the lightning part 'Gaia Magic: Sun This part of Gaia Magic is the one who lacks in speed and defense, but is the one with most attack power, is used against opponents that specializes in defense Flare bomb: generates a miniature sun that will slowly follow Auron's opponent, is the basic ability of Sun Power Burning Hands: 'both hands are ingulfed in fire, raising attack power, Medium-level, Sun power '''Flame Wall: '''Creates a great wall of fire in his front, Hard-Level Sun power '''Lion's Roar: '''by absorbing the fire nearby and concentrating on his hand, a little heatball is created, by making this, Auron crushes the heatball, creating a thunderous sound an setting free an intense heat, Is the most powerful ability of sun power, but costs a large amount of magic 'Gaia Magic: Earth this part of gaia magic lacks in speed and attack, but is the one with most defense power, is used against opponents that specialises on speed '''Earth Pillar: '''Create a small pillar of earth, is the basic level of Earth power '''Mud Armor: '''Cover his body on earth, boosting defense, Medium-level earth power '''Earth Coffin: '''temporally Locks the enemy on an coffin-shaped stone, Hard-level power '''Tower Fall: '''Auron create a tower of earth, created specialy to hide himself, Is the most powerful ability of Earth power but is the one who most cost over all gaia magic Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Sword user